Prudent Chronicles: The Almighty Truth
by The7Wiseman
Summary: Wonder how the infinite, the dream and the Omniscient were born? Well look no further since irony really has a way of making jokes. Join a boy by the name of Brian Mathews as he is forced lead the ruins... I mean kingdom of Heaven since his Omniscient son is now in the afterlife. Fending off the infinite and escaping the dream, Brian hopes to wake up as soon as possible.
1. Chapter 1

Life Maker

High school DXD

 **Hello Wiseman here I would like to introduce myself as writer for fun and I would like to say that I am trying to learn how to write stories properly. So, using the contents of others I will be trying to implement my skills and techniques to help make this seem like an alluring story.**

Plot:

An American is thrown into supernatural society after accidently creating a False version of creation, unknowingly becoming its almighty god/Creator. Forced to father numerous angelic children as well as love his wayward strays. An originally unnoticeable man becomes a key figure in the world while struggling to escape his new-found responsibilities. Battling modern Devils, their roguish successors and those who seek to claim him as theirs.

An annoyed and unyielding man thoroughly engrossed in his punishment... I mean position is forced to deal with his new job... I mean predicament and resolve annoying issues that have currently created tension worldwide. Quietly bidding time he searches for a method to escape his very strange nightmare hoping/praying to close this chapter of his life.

Central Idea

"Power restricts and consumes those who chase after it."

Protagonist:

 **Dylan Hearth** \- an individual in a very shit situation none powerful almighty maker.

 **P.S. I won't be able to write all the time but I will try to write as frequently as I can if you have any ideas to contribute please leave a review commenting and I will try to respond or address it in my next chapter. thank Wiseman out!**


	2. Chapter 2 intro

Life Maker

High school DXD

 **Hello Wiseman here I would like to thank those that have stayed interested in my story and thanks to your patience without further ado here we begin**

Intro

The days of yore promised an end for humanity would rise as told by the Lord. It was through the word that all communicated with god yet all new that that the word was not god.

After the rise and fall of eras preordained in the heavenly scripture by the architects of heaven and the shepherds of mankind, humanity soon lost interest in the lord for he was mysterious to all. Though others took on this challenge, the angels of heaven were peerless as they awaited their father's prophecy knowing that they were to await the coming of their maker.

Ignorant of this were the arrogant self-proclaimed messiahs and gods that took upon their shoulders the responsibility for salvation for the lord had not showed when they were in need nor when they were persecuted. So, with determination and charisma these beings took over the reins of fate and gathered together their own communities for worship.

Causing numerous religions and ideals to be fostered by humanity, tainting the lord's children in their own image and angering the angels. Though none acted for a time while many slandered their lord and father. Soon even the peerless angels grew weary as the age from frustration causing many to fall and join their treacherous kin.

In the underworld however, the dregs of society and the unholiest of abominations celebrated as they partied all night. Using their desires for blood, sex, depravity and damnation, these beasts from the days of old reveled in pleasures as they mocked their maker and slandered his name. Enjoying their art as they condemned humanity to hell and their potential to slavery. Mockingly toasting wine at the fact that those idiots believed themselves to be blessed.

Though the fallen angels of yore remained vigilant they were neither accepted in heaven or hell as they were ostracized by their brothers as well as their neighbors. Forcing many to become restless as they were hunted by the church and even the gods for they desired their power and even their knowledge.

Unfortunately, some were captured and experimented on by various forces outside of their control. Enabling many beings to wage war with heavens undermining their authority and even their grace. As they procreated with their prisoners to create demi-gods and giants, obtaining even greater power as their militaries grew.

Despite this the under dwellers of society weren't even concerned as they knew they could seduce them and even reproduce with them; granting themselves a greater resistance to light as they had fallen angel blood within their ancestry.

Silently however was the most problematic of beings as it moved throughout the eras with iron clad ambition as it recruited outcasts, rebels, forgotten houses and factions from all manors of pantheons. To complete its alien goal without care for creation arrogantly dismissing the toddlers around it; knowing without fault that it was untouchable and that none where a threat. So, without a care those beneath it prepared for the end as it hunted for power, so that it could slay its enemy and reclaim its throne.

Through all of the insidious plans involving secret associations, faction and organizations the most disgusting was the group of human soldiers whom were aware of the supernatural and were willing to wage war. Using science, magic, divinity and creativity these fiends rebelled and reformed themselves becoming known as the Demons underneath the lands.

Unknown by all was that soon tensions would be seen before all as word would spread of the day they thought far; for the lord would return in the most unexpected and ridiculous of ways. As rumor had passed over the millenniums of the unspoken fact that they believed that their lord was dead and not going to return.

Unfortunately for these ignorant beings that belief wasn't far off the mark yet it still wasn't on point as an unexpected player returns to his throne in the most unexpected of ways.

 **Here is my introduction and in the future I may rewrite this to help improve my writing and create an better rely of information and scenary.**


	3. Chapter 3

Life Maker

High school DXD

 **Hello Wiseman here the chapter you've been waiting for so enjoy tell me your opinions and thoughts about the Prudent chronicles of Brian**

Chapter 1: A boy, father and almighty maker

Winter winds in the month of February caused the air to sing and snow to dance. Sprinkling the country with numerous snowflakes, the world entered it's sleep and hibernated for the season

Ignoring the environmental changes for the season was a boy of nine as he peered out of his classroom and into the sky. Ignoring his lectures on mathematical algorithms as he day dreamed about fantasies of magical allure, since he was a gamer that enjoyed the common RPG's played amongst his peers.

It was as he thought about the items he would need to defeat his next great enemy in the game known as Ender, that the boy was made into a demonstration as his teacher noticed of his aloofness.

"Mr. Matthews." The teacher said professionally, as he addressed the boy while calmly peering through his mind. Using his sharp intuition and life experience to judge the situation immediately as he corrected it by enlisting the help of the boy's peers in the classroom. Now that their attention was centered onto the child as the teacher put him in the spot light, causing him to feel awkward and a guilty. Knowing that he was caught dazing off while the rest of his peers were forced to listen to the man's lectures about equations and practical usage.

Snapping out of his daze as heard his teachers voice, the young boy from California quickly took notice of his surroundings. As he was surrounded by spectators interested in his situation since he's been forced into the limelight for miss behaving in class. Ignoring the teachers lecture and wasting his time as he was busy focusing on less academic priorities; rather than the valuable information in the moment.

Seeing that his peers were staring at him with mirth in their eyes as he was given a tongue lashing by his professor. The boy could only squirm as he was put on the spot making him into todays dummy as he was caught by their teacher, since although he was smart he was still very boring.

Sighing internally at the lashing he was given he relented to the fact that he was now given detention since he was not respecting his teacher and misplacing his attention. Though unusual for a public school in the educational department, he was not in one so this didn't apply. Knowing that it was his guardian's preference for him to be privately cared for and disciplined properly.

Accepting his fate for now he focused completely on the class as lectures returned on point and the class moved on. Enabling him time to craft a plan to escape detention now that he was forced to attend it, since he knew a few people that could help that would be willing to pull a few strings.

Pondering his thoughts about the holes in his plan to escape, the boy worked on his in-class assignment as he logically assessed and answered the word problems. Only to be caught off guard by the bell as class ended forcing him to leave for the day. Though since this was his last class he was annoyed since he was unable to get help from his associate since he was absent. So, relenting to the fate he now faced he walked to his school's study hall classroom and reported for detention, since he would become suspended if he didn't show.

Sighing in annoyance now that he would miss some game time, the nine-year-old American opened the door. Knowing that it would be best that he faced the music since time will fly and eventually hell get home. Though unfortunately for him due he would have to deal with an hour of extra school time doing nothing.

Taking a seat at one of the desks the lad closed his eyes as he pondered on his misfortune, only to hear the sounds of a woman's feet echoing throughout the hallway. Snapping out of his depressive mood by the sound of clicking heels, he immediately began to ponder on who was still in school. Checking off his list as he crossed off his teachers and nurses since he knew they left as he watched them exit the school building.

Feeling his curiosity and interest build with anticipation the nine-year-old waited as she drew close to the classroom before entering and introducing herself as **Miss T**. Blown out of his mind since he usually had to spend time with a grumpy old professor of psychology who pestered him about his work; the lad immediately smiled as he was presented a breath of fresh air.

"Excuse me young man would this happen to be study hall and are you Brian Matthews?" The authoritative figure asked as she played with her hair while glancing around the area. Looking as if she was seeing something she didn't understand as she starred at him inquisitively with an intensity unknown to those in the education department.

Holding his breath as he heard the melody of her voice; Brian immediately thanked the heavens as he was granted an encounter with a beauty beyond words. Finalizing his thoughts into one sentence, Brian released his thoughts in silent murmur "So Beautiful, I can't believe she's real….". before catching himself as he admired her beauty and observed her fertilely blessed flesh.

Snapping out of his daze quickly while hoping she didn't hear his comment, Brian immediately smiled as he proceeded to greet her. "Yeah. I'm **Brian Matthews** and your correct where in study hall. By the way are you my guardian today cause if I recall this correctly it's **Mr. Morose** that's in charge of these things." He said with prodding realistically at the subject since it was strange for someone else to take over without the man giving word prior.

Hearing his question, the woman remained silent until she seemed to make some sort of decision. Before turning her attention to Brian with her heavenly blue eyes smiling warmly as she made the atmosphere welcoming. "Yes, I'll be your caretaker for this afternoon; and though it may be unusual I do have permission from the principal and his administration to look after you. So, don't worry about a thing darling you'll be fine, after all I wouldn't be looking after you if I didn't know what I was doing right?" the beauty responded gently as she assuaged his worries and suspicions.

Exhaling a breath, he didn't know he held the boy realized his suspicions were a little strong regarding this mysterious beauty, so reluctantly he lowered his guard a bit and accepted her answer. Though seeing as his instincts were acting up and he unconsciously ridiculed her; Brian reminded himself to stay vigilant. Knowing that his instincts were always strong and has always prevented him from getting into harms way; like that time a serial killer was kidnapping children from the area.

Seeing as the artwork that was this woman remained silent as she awaited his response to her answer. Despite walking into the classroom and blatantly taking a seat behind the table of the professor's desk. She continued to peer into his eyes as she awaited his answer. Causing him to feel an unusual feeling from the woman as she seemed incredibly affectionate.

Still weary despite accepting her explanation, Brian seemed to come to a stop on what to say next as the atmosphere become tranquil and inviting. Feeling his suspicions still at the edge of his tongue and his instincts barely held back; Brian realized that he didn't know her name.

Realizing this he allowed the woman to stare directly into his eyes as he returned the gesture. As if looking to see any kind of deception hidden within her irises. "I almost didn't notice this but what is your name because you only introduced yourself as Misses T. so could you clarify because you kind of seem like a mystery to me by hiding your name." The boy said reasonably as he convinced the woman to provide him her name and origin.

Surprised by the awareness Brian was showing Misses t, suddenly smiled as she realized he knew that she was a threat as she suddenly payed more attention on his body and stance. Concluding internally that he was still suspicious despite her answer and welcoming attitude. Recovering quickly after hearing his question and carefully delivered accusation; the beautiful blond began to laugh, causing him to freeze in place as the air seemed to still and his breath hitch.

"Oh, I am so sorry I forgot to really introduce myself to you Brian. You see I am new to this school and have been here for about a month so you may not have heard of me but my name is **Olivia Trueborn** and I am a professor of the S.T.E.M. field." The blond angel responded in a feminine tone as she realized her mistake.

Quickly working to strengthen their bond by assuring him he was right to be weary and cautious the beauty seemed to sigh as she smiled at him warmly. "I know your confused about how things currently are but know that I have your interests at heart and will do whatever it takes to prepare you for the future. After all you are apart of .M. since you study under your homeroom teacher with all the other children.

Relaxing even more though still vigilant Brian accepted her interesting words as she relieved him of his fears and proceeded to stare into dreamland as he continued his daydream from earlier. Ignoring Olivia's stare as she watched him quietly with childlike reverence, Brian imagined what he would do when returned home. Knowing that he would have to face his abusive relatives as he got in trouble. Sighing in resignation he thought "well I'll deal with it when it gets here".

As he awaited his detention to end he quietly studied and completed his homework while ignoring Miss Olivia's prodding stare since it was strange and made him feel unusual. Hearing the bell after the hour-long session of detention had passed. Brian immediately proceeded to but his supplies away as he put on his coat for the breezy season.

Turning to the beautiful blond-haired woman of perfection, Brian waved his hand as he said "Good Bye". Thanking her for keeping him company as she made him feel cozy, Brian smiled as he saw the woman warmly smile back at him.

Walking home to his designated house as prescribed by the government, Brian seemed to finally relax as he now was away from the beauty causing him to feel confusion. Knowing that although she was beautiful and the situation strange that he should be happy and grateful but instead he only felt a foreboding shadow cast upon him.

"I wonder what type of woman she is to cause me to be so cautious and defensive. That usually never happens when I am around other people and even then, it's never as strong and intense as this. Though their instances where animals have made me feel threatened it was only bit stronger, but yeah never to this degree." The elementary schooler thought as he jogged home for dinner knowing that he would have a huge lecture and annoying inquisition thrusted onto him by his guardians.

Sighing in acceptance he knew he rather face the music than the wrath of Mr. and Mrs. New-gate. Breaking out of his inner thoughts he heard the yell of a boy as he was being beaten senseless by a group of girls in front of a vendor outside in the streets. Surprised at the abuse that his peer was receiving from angry girls. Brian wordlessly jumped into action as he approached the group quietly thinking of some way to bail his fellow brother out from the wrath of the girls. Especially seeing as none of his other peers were doing anything since they were the popular girls in school.

Stalking toward them quietly he made no action to express his motives as he joined the group of watchers that witnessed the scene. Listening carefully, he heard one girl as she expressed the reason as to why she was assaulting the boy before her. That unlike his peer was covered in dirt, ripped cloths and bruises on his face making him look more like a victim than those on law and order.

Hearing the conversation as she continued to speak he heard her quietly say with wickedness. "This is what you get for rejecting my confession for your precious boy scouts your pathetic bastard. No wonder your parents abandoned you when you were a baby after all who would want a worthless child like you with a few screws loose of an inch right girl?" the girl on the far right of the boy said as she watched him be beaten by her minions. Remaining clean and regal as if nothing happened in her brand-named cloths and richly scented perfume.

Knowing that he could do nothing without drawing attention to himself and becoming the next victim of her wrath in school. He resigned himself to being uninvolved except for video taping the event and calling the police from his phone. As he believed it would at least solve the issue of violence and the problem of the pompous self-entitled girl.

Walking away from the group with a sigh he decided to pray for the boy he now recognized as a boy from his basketball team. Though not someone he spoke to often or really took notice of in school, he still felt compassion for him as he knew he would struggle with his peers from now on.

Unknowingly walking away as the sky began to shine and the atmosphere ease. Ignorant of the beauty that was displayed to the crowd as he continued on home without a care in world leaving his peer to the golden hands of fate.

Arriving at his house now after detention he pulled out his keys and began to enter inside knowing he was going to face the punishments of his guardians. Seeing as no one had said anything in response to his entrance into the house he became suspicious since they usually waited in the living room until he came home.

Though seeing the house silent like the old ghost towns in the west of pre-modern America, Brian concluded that they could be asleep. Heading upstairs to face the music of his actions he walked to their room before knocking on their door.

"Hey it's me guys I'm home I know I have something to suffer from since you got a call from the office so I would like to get it over with as fast as possible please." Brian said as he steeled his nerves and announced his entrance. Showing himself to be quite suicidal since the punishment of Mr. New-gate was usually a battle. Knowing as the man would always make him fight him for his punishment since physical pain was always a lesson and the training helped him stay in shape. Though it was more of a one-sided beat down since the giant man of "7,2" would usually be able to punt him across the room like a football.

Hearing nothing from his folks while outside of their room, Brain decided to check up on them in case they were home and asleep; possible granting him time to erase his evidence. Though as the door opened with a creak from the hinges, he saw nothing normal especially as his instincts seemed to flair to life. Seeing as an unusual darkness fell bared down on the room, causing the air to feel toxic and the atmosphere tense. Forcing him to focused as he realized something was wrong, despite his better judgement Brian entered the room. only to turn on the lights and witness his end.

Slithering in a totally unnatural manner was a woman's torso with a snake's body as she seemed to enjoy the taste of his guardians and peers. Relishing in the bath of human decomposition was the abomination as she grinned wickedly since it loved the feeling of entrails in it's hands. Despite allowing its eggs to feed on her prey it enjoyed its fear as it grew stronger from it.

Baffled at the horrific sight of his dead guardians and peers, Brian only thought about how he could live as he took note of the situation since everyone was dead.

"Oh, so another worm has entered my newest base now what shall I do with you huh?" the creature asked ignorantly as it ignored Brian's current predicament.

"….. You could let me go and probably give me a chance to leave this community in my past as I head toward the future." Brian said quietly shaken as he was intimidated by the event as well as the fiend.

Amused by the event that sacrificed his guardians, Brian quietly relied on instinct as he turned completely away from the conflict and the evil creature.

However, as he was about to offer a greater deal to the monster he was suddenly caught by surprise as he's captured by the abomination. That moved like lightning and held him down. Seeing this for the first time in his life he felt fear since he was now suffering at the hands of a monster. Though as he received beatings and torture he was able to grasp onto a powerful light as his consciously faded and fell into his dreams. Allowing all to see the miracle before him in all of it's glory since none really believed that God walked amongst them and was the messiah.

In the Dream

Steering from his dream as he woke up with a groan, Brian let out a yawn as he looked through his room. Widening his eyes with surprise as he noticed something strange. As he realized that it was more vivid than usual. Paying attention to the event in his dreams, he naturally felt the flow of time stop. Allowing them both to speak about the matters of importance, since Brain found this incredibly strange and definitely unusual.

Listening to the strange man in his dream, Brian learned that he called himself not by a name but instead by the title of "This One". Though after hearing him lecture about the strange events in his life so far, he realized that things had just gotten crazy.

After sighing in exasperation at the turn his life had taken despite his disbelieve and rejection of reality. Brian had learned about a few interesting facts since the man elaborated and explained things to him. First the most horrific was that he was the living in a world over ruled by various organizations and factions. That humanity has associated with myths and legends. Second apparently the biblical god was dead and the great pillar and guardian of the world was lost. Allowing the underworld to thrive and break loose from their cages, influencing humans to abandon humanity and transform themselves into the hollowed abominations of sin and debauchery. The worst and most unbelievable however was when he was informed that he was in fact the true creator of everything and the biblical god was in fact his subordinate and first original creation.

Unbelieving at first, Brian soon came to believe as the being before him introduced himself as the biblical god from the after life as he was now dead; yet since he was Brian's creation and the true almighty he was not bound to creation or the laws that govern it. Granting him limitless potential and power as the sole existence beyond all things that truly could exist without creation.

"So, what am I supposed to do? I mean I really am not that responsible compared to you who guided the world and bore its creation." Brian said casually after accepting reality and the harsh situation he lived within.

"Nothing at all if that's what you want father, though I would appreciate it if you could save my children and polish my treasure creations." The almighty existence all knew as the creator of heaven, earth and the angelic grace. Responded as it weaved around him allowing him to feel the comfort of the perfect existence that knew no wrong.

Signing once again in depression Brian knew that wouldn't be the case since he was technically the father of all beings and thus held accountable for them. Groaning in frustration at the being's graceful acceptance of his responses and decision regarding this heavy topic and reality. He decided though irritated that he would do the right thing despite it being painful, annoying and difficult.

Informing his creation about his decision he was then surprised when reality stopped and everything remained still. Horrified at the sudden turn of events he turned his attention to the emergence of a presence that suddenly appeared. Though unlike before instead of feeling threatened, he felt loved and compassion.

Surprised at the what was now happening he noticed that his creation who identified itself as the biblical god Ju-Ha-Bach was frozen as well. So giving the being before him his attention he showed it respect since technically he was still below the power of even his creation.

"Um, I am sorry but who are you? I mean how are you able to do something to the creator of creation, though yeah he's ruling the after life but still how?" asked Brian with confusion written all over his face as he felt not lust but divine love and compassion.

Smiling in response to Brains questions, the divine singularity informed him that in truth it was actually the one he knew as GOD the almighty. Though despite the current circumstances he was without a doubt truly the king of all.

Explaining to Brian that the reason he was currently surrounded by such corruption and darkness was because of his challenge to god that he could make this idea from I-s-h-I-b-u-m-I a paradise like gods. Even going as far as to admit that he was actually interested in what it would be like to be god.

Shocked by the explanation provided to him by the divine figure before him. He was horrified at the implication as he was now in charge of his own creation though ruled over by GOD; he was still forced to be the warden as he arrogantly made a bet that held so much weight.

Snapping out of his state of shock, he then asked the about possible ramifications of his failure or even defeat. Only to learn that he would have to re-enter into the cycle of reincarnation and the be reborn on earth as he would have been tainted by corruption and evil and would have to regain his freedom once again.

Silently crying as he learned of this he held no ill feelings for the being before him since it explained that these suggestions where in fact his and not GOD's so in truth he had only himself to blame. As he comforted himself he thanked god and learned that the only way to be free would be to survive until the apocalypse of this realm; So that all created could end and the corruption with it.

Accepting his new reality and encounter with GOD he remained grateful as he realized weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. Knowing that he was in fact a child of GOD's and not the maker himself. Allowing himself to be imperfect and free from the burden of the lord's role, since he was a loving father and care taker.

Saying good bye to GOD as he was waking up he realized that he wasn't dead regardless of the fact that the monster had captured him. Wondering only about the future and his path in life now that he knew his mission and purpose as he realized the truth.

In the Real World

Moaning in annoyance at the throbbing pain in his head that made him feel unnatural motion sickness. Brian rolled around to help ignore the skull splitting pain, noticing that he was on a extremely comfortable bed of warm sheets. Taking a risk after his pain subsided, Brian opened his eyes as his headed continued to throb. Allowing him to see an unearthly sight of inhumane architecture consisting of structures built of light and wonder.

Astounded by the sight of the outstanding architecture and its beautiful craftsman's ship he almost missed the sound of footsteps approaching. Realizing that unlike a human it was more like a stamped since they were numerous voices echoing behind his chambers doors.

Sighing at the fact that he was somewhere strange he knew he had a feeling as to where he was but just couldn't place his finger on it since he was so distracted by the rapidly changing environment. Only to hear the bedroom door slam open and an adult like women in her twenties race through it followed by a few others while many remained further behind them.

"Father!" the blond-haired woman cried as she pierced through his body with her mighty holy tackle. As tears descended her face and scarred her beautiful face. Showing an emotion of extreme compassion unnatural even by human standards.

Baffled by her battle cry and attack power, Brian was forced to empty his lungs as his body was damaged and sent into critical condition. Surprising even himself when all he felt was pain, since that tackle should have ripped right through him like bull's horn through flesh.

Seeing as he was in pain however she was quickly surprised by this discovery and immediately removed herself; despite showing reluctance at the fact that he may just disappear.

Picking himself off the bed after enduring the pain caused by the emotional blondie, Brian then turned to the group with his complete attention. Taking in the unnatural sight before him as he recognized their appearances and form; concluding that he was safe and in the protection of heaven.

Hearing some one call him out of his thoughts he realized he seemed to have day dreamed a bit ignoring them and making them worried. Sighing in annoyance and understanding, he watched as they remained glued to their spot while a blond-haired angel was beside him. Using some grand power known to angels to examinee his state of being and possible injuries.

"Hey I am alright kids…" Brian said as calmly as he smiled at his audience. Hoping to ease the atmosphere as it continued to intensify and become stifling to him and those of weaker standings.

Seeing that the blond winged angel gave a nod however allowed those present to release their breath as they followed his guidance and rules of engagement. Seeing this Brian sighed harder than even before since no one apparently took his word for it. Only following the charismatic blondie's counterpart mister mage.

Feeling tears fall unto him from above he realized it was from Mister mage as he was happy beyond even words as the one he had lost had returned to him. Giving the man older than him by a few millennium's worth his attention, Brian smiled as ruefully as he gave the angels head a pat seeing as even he had collapsed to his knees in tears.

Though following this was an incredibly solemn mood as even those further away from him had joined in on their moment and had released their tears. Even the one he dubbed blondie as she had returned giving him a warm embrace. Showing her despair to all after enduring the better part of creation without him.

As the group of Bach's children and well his grand children cried, Brian could only do one thing and that was breath in deeply as they released their pain/frustration. Clutching him like a delicate trinket that could fade away at any moment, they should their vulnerability despite being messengers and warriors.

"This is not going to be easy…." Brian thought wordlessly as he comforted the group of holy-born children as they were only that despite their convenient abilities.

"If only I had kept my mouth shut too, but no I had to screw myself as opened my mouth." Brian ruefully exclaimed mentally as the children cried and the heavens shined once again releasing power of the word; causing the world to change as many factors altered or even disappeared.

In the heavens, light shined unlike anything seen in centuries long gone, allowing the souls of man to feel the word's love while the angels and saints where embraced by mighty light. Allowing many incarnations to free themselves from their inner darkness as they reincarnated into the world once more. Even changing the minds of Heavens treacherous sons and daughters. Allowing them to feel the embrace of one thought long gone giving them reassurance that he was not going anywhere.

In the Underworld, the land quaked as the residual energy left behind by the Great War sparkled once again. Forcing even the newly established kingdoms to once again become desolate as holy energies pierced the lands. Igniting the flickering embers of heaven into ravaging flames of old reforming the holy flames of judgment into even greater forces. Shocking all dwellers of the underworld as they began to burn from the pain. Tearing them from their deceptive skins as they were forced back into their true forms; known to all as the abominations written in the bible. Showing nothing but a hideous and grotesque appearance that not even the most ignorant of humans could love.

As they suffered in the fires of the underworld none where speared from the pain as invisible chains began to bind their beings, limiting their options and enforcing its rule. Horrifying human slaves that were forced to become slaves and those that willingly chose to sell their souls. As they despite their time as devils had only witnessed its appeal and nothing of its horrors.

On Earth however was the main forces of the world as they were somewhat more tolerable than the Devils and their ilk. Granting them lesser limits as they were naturally less frugal and willing to commit atrocities in pursuit of their own arrogant ambitions. Though they were ensnared in an unbreakable force that prevented them from doing anything to interfere with his will; not all were harshly punished as they were allowed to interact with mankind.

Humanity however changed that day as the human heart was cleansed and once again bathed and polished by light. Enabling humanity to feel the presence of the word from days of old; granting them the ability to make honest decisions free from temptations manipulations.

Changing lives and freeing minds as many men were freed from evils grasp and madness's taint allowing them to repent and restore themselves as true children of the word. However not all things changed as even greater forces took notice causing the balance of powers to change and the battle to begin, for the End was overdo and its herald would see it come true.

 **Trying to improve on my writing so I will be rewriting every after I get far enough into the story thank you and piece out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Life Maker

High school DXD

 **Well before I continue on with the tale I would like to feed you some of the back story regarding some of the relevant characters in this story. So here's another chapter enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Of First Men, Angels and Hero's

Turning the clock back a few centuries before the arrival of the one known as Brian many things in society had changed regardless of whether humans knew or not.

Eternally shinning under divine light in the realms of Heaven was the city of angels. Unlike the any other wonder possible to the human mind since this was a beauty as it stood supreme over the vast expanse of human believe. Due in part to the loyalty of man as their children and their children's children kept up their service to the lord that led them and promised salvation.

Though under the eternal light of god, that promise was now a certainty. Many details were still unclear as mankind had grown unsupervised. Allowing the sheep to scatter while leading the few into madness. Thus, many problems were born as gods followers were divided and stubborn to a fault, enabling their inner darkness to consume them. As many silently observed and denounced him for his followers' fate and tragic deeds.

The past:

In the country known as France was humanities peerless beauty as she stood upon a hill watching silently as the mankind descended into the darkness of destruction. Saddened at her brethren's fate as well as those of her country men she stood silently for many millennia as time passed and men perished. Only to notice that her pleas went unanswered as the angels had ignored them and the unfortunate souls of the innocent. Enabling the bottom feeders of hell to ensnare them with false promises and the hopes for salvation. As they were dead and abandoned without a kingdom to call home. Meaning that god had abandoned them to their demise despite their fate and loyalty to his wishes.

In the 16th Century

Growing tired after witnessing the fall of a female saint was this beauty as she remained rooted with her husband. Though loyal to the word of their father Ju-Ha-Bach, even she sensed her loyal husbands discontent as he witnessed another soul bared from their loving embrace. Despite living loyally to the word of god, there daughter was still abandoned and left to the mechanisms of life as she was reincarnated; and displaced back into the world.

In the 16th Century

Shocking the innocent maiden as was left with her memory and recollection of life, since she was once a warrior and a saint. Though saddened by the fact that she followed her lords word and received no comfort, she remorsefully vowed herself to live up exactly to his expectation. Believing that she was in fact unable to proceed due to not living up to her lord's word completely. So, despite facing hardship after hardship she became recognized once again as a holy woman and a loving example of gods theology.

Believing that this was true and earnestly what he wanted, she had no trouble feeling comfort as her life ended due to old age. Leaving behind her descendants as time took her from them alongside her husband allowing her children to blossom and spread her love. Closing her eyes and proceeding to dream she once again felt the flow of time vanish as she wandered the afterlife. Only this time with clarity; witnessing that none stood before her to guide her to heaven while the doors of heaven were closed and unpassable by mortals.

Seeing this she was then surprised by the being that appeared before her calling itself Uriel wielding a flaming sword of light and divine armaments. That oozed holy energies and the foundations of Truth. Awed by this sight as she witnessed a holy being regarded highly by the church and the Catholics of old. She humbled bowed and showed him her deference. Knowing that the being wasn't just powerful or holy but also old; older than anything she has had the hope of encountering. That spoke of her lord the divine one that stood above all and treated all lovingly.

Despite her deference to the angel of fire and purification, the old one stood silent as it gazed upon the daughter of man. Knowing unspoken wisdom and secrets of power that could raise up even the most ignorant into a loyal follower.

Allowing a moment to pass for her to recompose herself, the angel showed no reaction as the woman remained in place. Knowing full well her next moves even before she made them; as she now had the opportunity to obtain some answers. Due to the fact that he stood before her in a forward manner, unusual even to the most ignorant of people.

Seeing the woman take her time while staying composed in front of the him in a humble show of respect. The being reluctantly applauded the daughter as she displayed no fault in her clear respect knowing truly that no idols but the lord where to by worshiped. Releasing his rigid stance due to the passing of time, heavens warrior soon called upon the daughter's attention as he knew she would wait until he did so.

"Daughter of Man…." the archangel called benevolently as he showed his faithfulness and loyalty with strength. Surprising the woman as the being's voice was warm and full of endearment; unlike those that were sweet and false. Due to the sound being reminiscent of the high bells of the church's chime.

Slightly dazed at the beauty before her that was beyond words, she snapped out of her awe before it developed any further as she knew that she could still possibly be sent back into the cycle. If she sinned even a bit or created an issue, so harshly snapping down on her admiration for his beauty. The woman stood strong displaying the warrior within that won the hundred-year war and led the king's army to victory.

Standing like iron, the warrior stood as if before her commander as her admiration expired and her naivety with it. Allowing the daughter to stand honestly without fault as she listened to the messenger. Knowing that it was awaiting her attention and not her deference as he was gods messenger and unlike the fallen, but this was also her test for she knew of their cunning and prideful arrogance. As they were like vultures with the ability to smell weakness; though still weak to their corruptions whenever they were stroked.

"I'm sorry my lord…. It's just I had to make sure you were not a trickster come to lead me astray, as I have heard tales of the wicked that would prey on the ignorant." The daughter announced as she informed him of her thoughts while respectfully apologizing. Showing that she was without a doubt a godly woman that followed his laws and word without fear. Doing her best with hope that the lord knew that she loved him and earnestly wished like all other Christians to enter his kingdom after their lives expired.

Nodding his head in acceptance to the woman in understanding and respect, the heavenly lord proceeded to guide her as it was now her time. Knowing that she had lived two life times of faith with complete loyalty to the lord. Inspiring many around her to follow her example as she was once a saint and a mother in life. Ruefully keeping his knowledge at bay until it was time for the truth of the matter unspoken between them.

Traveling through the lands of purgatory unbeknownst to the saint, the pair observed many standing before the gate as hollowed husks of men and woman as they suffered from despair. Leaving them nothing but ghosts of misery and misfortune as the lands where barren as stripped of wonder, leaving it hollow with nothing but weakness.

Watching this silently the saint stilled as she watched the souls wonder aimlessly as they descended into darkness. Before stealing herself as she concluded her error; believing this a test of her will and faith for she knew not where she trespassed.

Silently walking through the plains of heaven, the angel informed her of many things regarding her surroundings as they were dangerous and even corruptive. Understanding her situation better with what little she knew she concluded she was in purgatory as stated in the bible, since many suffered as they wondered around. Resolving herself to stay strong the woman remained resolute as she followed her guide without question as they headed upward into the light. Enabling her to glimpse at the heavens majestic beauty and spender for she was worthy of it and even paradise for her purity and faith.

Despite the long journey in silence she had questioned the angel, but Uriel had informed her that her questions would be answered soon. When they arrived at their destination, puzzling the maiden as she began to grow suspicious and even guarded. Knowing that this could possibly be a ploy by the fallen or devils to whisk away her soul into servitude as a toy for their satisfaction and pleasure. Due to the incidents where innocents where deceived by the treacherous and even whisked away in the night.

Upon reaching their destination however her suspicions left her though she remained guarded since anything could happen in the realm after life. Though the sight of the marvelous wonder of god's left her speechless since it spoke of compassion, devotion, love, innocence, virginity and honesty.

Opening her mouth to speak after catching her breath she was surprised when the angel began before her. Solemnly stating that the heaven could not receive for it was unable to; due to the war between the underworld and heaven. As it was being repaired and was now out of use, since none where being accepted by the kingdom after death.

Shattered by his words the French saint could only fall silent as reality seemed to collapse in on her. Forcing her faith to waver and weaken as her belief seemed to shake with uncertainty, since heaven was supposed to be impenetrable and supreme.

"What…. How could this be? I mean the heavens damaged how could something like that even be possible? The lord promised me… no us…. Salvation!" the saint exclaimed with anger as if informed that her believe was without merit. Waiving her hand toward the ghosts of the faithful as she realized that this wasn't purgatory but instead the outer gates of heaven.

Stunned into silence at the ramifications presented before her all she could do was fail to find words as she considered that heaven had been beaten. Causing The archangel to sigh as he knew of her agony and her conclusions as all other saints had made once they had arrived. Knowing that the woman was shaken from the fact that heaven was beaten or possibly ruined.

"….. I'm not at liberty to inform you of everything but since you are a saint, …. You have earned this. Understand however that the lord is not at fault but rather it is we his subjects that fail to fulfill his promise." The holy warrior said ruefully as he silently seceded knowledge unto the daughter of man. Knowing that she could fall away from the faith now that she had reason to, since this was man's darkness and their fate too if led far.

Seeing her shake with unknown emotion as it flowed through her body he witnessed her begin to turn away bitterly as she made her decision. Knowing that this was not only tragic but also her reality, since the heavens were in ruins.

Walking away from her guardian angel with not but a word, the woman remained quiet as she walked a distance. Until her voice was heard in not but a whisper; "where is the passage into the living?" she asked as she awaited his response without a second glance.

Knowing that her world had crumbled as she was shaken by truth that she thought unthinkable. Knowing now that her hopes were unfounded as her lord was not truly the lord he declared himself as, since his kingdom was in ruins leaving his gates closed.

Accepting her question reluctantly while still melancholy about the heavens, the archangel proceeded to guide her again. Despite his thoughts fleeing to the days of yore that caused the problem and stunned them all. Weakening the heavens and mankind's military might and protection as the impossible happened.

Arriving near a lake of dark water was a sacred portal inscribed with light and holy energy. That enabled the individual to return into living world as they were cleared of sin and the taint of corruption. Unfortunately, due to time it to degraded as many began to remember their lives prior to this one after birth.

Coming to a stop by a scene straight out of a horror movie was the saint and the angel as they arrived by the portal. Watching in silence as the portal remained active enabling souls to return to the world as they were now left in agony since the heavens were crumbling if not completely ruined.

Seeing the woman walk toward the gate in silence as if broken by the world. The angel sighed internally despite his understanding knowing that he had aged a bit more as another sole was led astray. Seeing as her path was now uncertain since the heavens could not help her indefinitely. Making a decision however the archangel called out to the broken soul as he attended his duties. Guiding whomever he could that was within reach since that was all he was capable now that heavens been weakened.

Stopping without a word before entering the portal, the angel finally witnessed the look in her eyes as the saint turned around and gave him her attention. Despite the fact that her lord was not true in his word as the almighty, since heaven was ruined and the souls were in agony. Allowing the horror of her despair to be seen as her pain was revealed by the look in her eyes that spoke of ruin.

"….. I don't know if it's much but heaven will recover. This may as well be a trial of man's faith and duty…. just know that he truly loved mankind and everything in his power to see you safe." The angel stated ruefully as if bitterly recalling the reality of life now that world was in chaos since the heavens were weakened.

Saying nothing while staring forward the saint nodded her head as she accepted his word before turning around and heading through the portal. Allowing the portal to cleanse her of her memory and agony as she was rebirthed into the world as a newborn.

Unbeknownst to the saint however was the first two humans forged from god's hand as they watched ruefully as their daughter was broken and unable to feel love since the heavens were in ruins. Leaving everything in chaos as the angels were silent about the matter and differed only to their lord arch angel Michael.

Resigned to the fact that their children were being corrupted and hurt the humans in paradise soon made a decision as they questioned their situation. Calling upon their heavenly host as they asked to speak with the lord in charge; as they had an announcement to make that was long in the making.

Following their nameless guide and host, the first humans walked through the ruins of heaven that remained in tacked. Seeing as the angels were busy and hard at work doing their best at completing their duties. Arriving at a building made purely of light and wonder the first humans walked forward resolved with their decision. Before entering a room and awaiting their audience, causing them to feel strange as this was unusual especially since the lord was to quiet.

Hearing the door open after a while, a man of true beauty and warmth appeared before them whom they recognized as Michael the heavenly host. Greeting them with a smile and affectionate aura as he walked toward them and beckoned them forward as he led them to his private room, since they have known each other for eons and have become quite close.

Walking down the hallway of light in the heavens the host and his guests continued down the heavenly structure in complete silence until they found comfortable accommodations that granted them privacy.

Reaching his office at the end of the hallway, Michael opened the door and motioned them inside smiling courteously as he did so. Knowing it was only proper for angels to support humanity, while hiding his true intentions behind his compassionate aura. Due to knowing these two and their families for the many millennia before the war, since the corruption of Eden and their ascension to heaven.

"It's good to see you two again after such a long time." The archangel warmly greeted as he sat on a chair in dining room while beckoning them forward. Surprising the two since Michael was never this improper/ imperfect in his movements, behavior, mannerism and attitude. Causing them to take a second to think about why he is being so frugal and unrefined as it was the angels disposition to be perfect to the T.

Awakening from their daze as they analyzed their environment closely, the first humans began to look for signs of any irregularity since there could be a chance that this was a fallen. Knowing that only the fallen were unrefined enough to fake humanity and indulge in lies and corruption. Though it would be something unusual they knew better for it could be that god was testing them and their devotion. Knowing better than anyone the personality of their lord and his tendencies to test others or rather grant the occasional obstacle, since people needed these to improve themselves and move forward in life.

Returning the gesture to the archangel the humans began to ask about how the lord was since whenever they asked about him their attendants remained silent. Furthering their suspicions since they were being ignored and cared for as if nothings even happened. So carefully inquiring about how things were the couple soon began to dance around as they knew the game, since heaven was to quiet. Unusually making them nervous just that moment all those millennia ago were the heavens went to war with earth and the underworld against the Devils and the Fallen.

Talking to the angel they knew to be older than them, they treated him respectfully and laughed at his jokes, forging an aura of peace upon the group as they indulged in the warm love of their divine father. As though everything was fine though not as great as he himself it was still something since the atmosphere drowned in potent energies.

So carefully gathering information behind their innocently irrelevant questions. The pair thought over their discoveries as they noticed that much remained ruined from the war between realms as told by the archangel; after inquiring about monuments and residents. Causing them to unconsciously grieve since angels don't die naturally except by the word of god.

Drinking the offered beverages, they were presented with from the heavens themselves the soaked up to attention before ensuring that the angel was comfortable. Especially since they now knew that this wasn't a fallen in disguise or a traitor in hiding before moving on to the real reason there here.

"Hey Michael, by the chance if you can… I mean I know your busy and all… but can we see father…. Its been quite a long while and though he's busy nothings ever deterred him from being with us so…. if its not much could you please help us?" the first human asked as he came to root of the matter since they missed their father and wished to be near him.

Still smiling while drinking his water, the angel remained composed and rather stiff as if expecting something he was unprepared for. Reacting with nothing at first before sighing out loud and giving them a grime smile. Informing them about some things he's been unprepared for since the moment it ended. Showing them that although he didn't fall that he did age and become hollow inside. Except for that spark of light remaining in his essence that spoke holy energy, purity and divinity.

Though shocked for a moment their expressions seemed frozen until it turned from shock into horror since they now new the truth and the reason as to why everything was a mess. Though had once guessed this about the kingdom they never spoken about it since they refused to accept that it could be possible. Knowing that their lord was the creator and his son the Christ. That enabled mankind with the ability to survive, thrive and achieve salvation.

"It can't be…." the first man said as he broke out of his shock; angry at the angel for even implying the impossible.

"Are you a traitor now Michael? The first man questioned harshly as he leveled the archangel a hard stare that spoke of wisdom, strength and the knowledge of power.

Ignoring that his wife despite her continued silence had become stiff and remained frozen. As he harshly focused on Michael the feller of L. and his fallen brethren; trying earnestly to deny the reality as he bombarded the angel with arguments. Due to the blasphemy committed against their father by a commander as the angel slandered his name.

Sighing in response the angel seemed to reveal itself truly as it presented them the truth appearing weaker each moment than he was originally while his light had faded.

Ruefully looking at the first man and woman, the angel reached out and exclaimed to the pair with his melodies voice as he soothed their fears and clarified the facts explaining to them that the apocalypse came and went. Leaving only survivors alive as not one champion appeared out of the war as factions collided.

"I know it's a lot to take in…., but I tell you for your benefit as it is your right for being the first man." the angel announced with authority as he disregarded his own silence and made way for an exception. Thus, allowing the humans to realize that this was reality and nothing said was false, forcing the first Woman out of her zombie moment as she broke out in tears. Despairing quickly over the most impossible truth ever told before her and her husband. As she despaired however she never saw the fury of her husband's eyes as he silent stood still in the moment.

Walking the originals to the gate of reincarnation as per their request to their guardian and lord, the two were told by Michael that heaven was limited. So, if they are reborn they will be unable to receive direct support but know that angels will always watch over their souls.

Warning them that the underworld has now changed and so has Grigori, since the organization and the underworld are more cohesive than ever before. Even going as far as to team up in their endeavors to combat the heavens and even sabotage their members. Though unfortunately this wasn't the worst they would have to be weary of since they would be scrutinized by the human ancestors. That have become synonymous with definition of the word evil as they forsaken their humanity and began to reinvent themselves. Becoming renown amongst legends in the underworld of human society as the Union for they were the worst generation known only as the scholars of truth.

Surprised about the warnings from the archangel they were saddened that their children had become so hateful; as they loved all of them and mourned each death. Knowing soon a time would come when none would suffer and mankind would prosper under the golden rule of god the almighty.

Walking to their next adventure the couple remained resolved for they would stay strong and aid their children in their hour of need; even if they could only shield them from the monsters in the night.

"Hey Adam!" Michael called somberly as he accepted their decisions and respected their resolve.

"Make sure that you don't forget that Eve is always with you so don't be afraid…. It may be difficult for you to stay hidden and I accept that but remember for me…. That the lord saw something in you as well as your children… for it was you that he made us bow to…. Though you might not remember this conversation…. remember that…. his light shines in you!" Michael stated strongly as he knew of the dangers and the risk of their decisions.

Nodding his head in understand the first man and woman immediately squeezed each other's hands as they felt unsure about the transition since unlike their children they where made by gods hand. Thus, they were bestowed divinity alongside the peak abilities of mankind. Granting them opportunity unlike those of there children and descendants for they were truly gifted and above all other men.

"Lord Michael…. Thank you for your hospitality and sincerity…. I know it might be hard in this new land but thank you for your care… I ask that you instead place our bodies in the garden of heaven where we may rest until this life end. Enabling us to reunite so that if we fail to meet in life then we may do so in death within heavens embrace for it would be what father would want." The perfect woman stated with a resolution of steel as she planned ahead and created a back up plan.

Accepting her proposal, the archangel prepared to send them off however before he took the souls from their bodies and released into the world Adam raised his hand so that he could speak. Stopping the angel as he tipped his head curiously thinking that the man had second thoughts before realizing this was Adam the first man.

"can you please grant us a connection so that we may never seek another in place of each other for I fear of the thought of sleeping with my children or even the unthinkable replacing my wife. So, I ask of you dear Michael my brother please can you make it so that only we can attract one another and not so that we may fall victim to the corruption of this land?" the father of all men asked as he knew of the possibility and refused to allow it as they could fall victim to the schemes of another.

Surprised by his insight and the possibility itself the archangel grimaced as he thought over the idea before nodding his head and bestowing them his blessing. Granting them immunity to the attraction to others and even the ability to reproduce with their descendants, enabling them to only do so in the event if they are with one another.

Smiling as the angel blessed them, both man and wife stood still as the angel removed their souls and placed them with the portal allowing Gods system to do its work. Knowing that the cycle was determined by it and the human soul, thus the two departed causing the world to change as the fate was severed.

 **Well I will be rewriting these eventually at some points to adjust and fix up some holes in my story including more detailed bits of information. So, thank you for the reviews anyways enjoy!**


End file.
